Lead KR Diplomat gives his opinion in recent interview. - Year 8 Day 128
Sharad Waador: Good morning Director Fra'taya. Would you mind if I ask a few questions regrading the recent events between the New Anzat Order (NAO) and the Kathol Republic (KR)? "Fuzzy" Tenrub Fra'taya: Good morning Sharad Waador. Gladly, but I must mark that my time is limited. I am very busy, especially nowadays. S: Acknowledged. First of all, what is the official view about the ultimatum made by the Order of Krath? F: As a representative of the Kathol Republic, I must clarify that the Order of Krath does not and did not present the official views of the Kathol Republic. S: I see. What about a bit of your personal opinion? F: The plan that Moridin proposed in his statement, is an ultimatum that if Kathol doesn't get their lands back, we will call off the non-aggression pact (NAP). I foresee this going in only one direction. War. We cannot afford that, and I give you my word that war will not happen, if it does the KR and the NAO, will be destroyed and all the more weaker when we face larger threats such as the Empire. S: Indeed, war is always the worst resolve. On the other hand, isn't it true that NAO violated the NAP? Article six of the NAP "Both the Kathol Republic and the New Anzat Order shall respect each others sovereignty and territorial boundaries listed on the Galactic Map as well as their territorial claims (See Appendix 1)." Appendix 1 states Kathol Sector and the Churba sector as our territory. Any feedback, director? Isn't an invasion a disrespect to one's sovereignty? F: This "respect" clause can be taken several ways, in my opinion, some of the senators, and the members of Krath feel that this is an invasion of our territory, and a breach of the NAP. It is my intention to help the associated members of the republic see that NAO took no invasive action. They are merely protecting that which was given to them. We cannot dictate, as per President Han Hunter's own words, to the companies associated with the KR. Even more important, we cannot dictate to companies that are no longer with the KR. What they did was done by their own choice. Now the "respect" clause says something to me. As long as the Kathol Republic's sovereignty is respected in the Kathol Sector there will be no problem. This means that NAO's new systems and cities, by their own agreement, must differ to our leadership. We cannot take from them what they own however, but the NAO at this point in talks is willing to cooperate with the KR to share resources that the Tamerin Foundation (TTF) creates, just as TTF is willing to supply the KR and the NAO with goods. S: That is an interesting opinion. Let's move to the next question. What course of actions are you planning to take? F: I'll say it again, as I have dozens of times. My first objective is peace. I will obtain it through negotiations. S: Could you tell us anything more specific? F: First of all, The KR is trying to secure third party mediation from the New Republic to oversee talks between President Han Hunter, TTF owner Auron Kun, and Wilhelm Von Ismay of the NAO. Secondly, I would like to see both sides agreeing that while the NAO is in Kathol space, they are considered to be here as guests of the republic. And any and all protection of "Kathol Space" will be done by the Kathol Guard. For example: no NAO warships are permitted to be in our space, unless cleared ahead of time with the KR. Of course, this would work when KR warships would enter the 'NAO space' as well. S: Thank you, director Fra'taya. That's all for now, thank you for your time. Goodbye. F: Very well, goodbye. And before you go I would like to add that most of what I stated was opinion, I ask you to look over the recording again and see for yourself how much I stated was my opinion as a diplomat and how much was the official stance of the KR. ---- Hacked by: Fuzzy Tenrub Faction: Kathol Republic Date: Year 8 Day 128 Onboard the Marauder-class Corvette Tigrs in system Cathar Prime (-80, -417). Category:Political News